Harry's Hogsmeade Trip
by Die Schurkin
Summary: Harry is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts but is not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He finds a way to go, but will the Headmaster approve of it, and will it work?
1. The Question

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is my favorite HP book and I really didn't like the fact that Harry wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade without a signed permission slip, so I made that part differently. In other words, he's allowed to go, but under certain conditions which you will find out if you continue reading.

Disclaimer- Anything that you may recognize does not belong to me, but to JKRowling.

This story starts in the middle of the Harry's 3rd year of Hogwarts, before the first Hogsmeade trip. Anything after that does not exist in this story, so it may be a little confusing. As is this explanation, sorry about that.

Harry Potter is just like any 3rd year at Hogwarts, if you don't include the fact that he has escaped death from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named three times, is a Parseltongue, has scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, and is not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He left rather in a hurry from the Dursley's, and didn't have time to get their signature, not that they would actually sign it after what he did to Aunt Marge. So now he has to try and convince the stern Professor McGonagall to let him go with the murderer Sirius Black on the loose.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as he approached her desk after class.

"Err, Professor. I was just wondering, with the Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend and since the Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, I was hoping maybe you could sign it and let me go?" Harry asked hurriedly hoping maybe she would be too confused to make sense of what he said.

And once again he's dead wrong. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. But the rules clearly state that no one is allowed to go to Hogsmeade without a signed permission form. Besides, I think it would be better if you stayed inside the castle right now, given the circumstances." Professor McGonagall answered. Did her voice have sympathy in it, or is it pity?

"But I won't be alone; Hermione and Ron will be with…."

"That is hardly a comforting thought; do you really think Sirius Black will stay away from you because two teenage wizards are with you? No, Potter. I have already made up my mind." McGonagall finished with a tone that said this matter was not up for discussion any more. And yet Harry didn't seem to be getting the hint.

As he was walking away, he got a brilliant idea. Cautiously Harry asked, "Excuse me, Professor. But would it possible if a teacher went with me to Hogsmeade? I mean, surely he wouldn't attack if a teacher was with me?" Professor McGonagall didn't seem to like the idea so Harry did the only other thing he could think of. "I'll be the only 3rd year that's not going and I'll miss out on a lot of educational things." Harry was begging, even though he hoped he wouldn't have to go that far, but hey desperate times call for desperate measures. He rocked lightly back and forth on his heels as he waited nervously for her answer. Hoping it would be good news and not more disappointment.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I must say that that is an unusual idea. However, it's not a bad one. I will have to talk to the Headmaster about and if he agrees you may go. However, if the Headmaster does say yes only I or Professor Snape will be able to accompany you." Seeing the shock on Harry's face she explained, "Yes Potter, only Professor Snape or I. Every other teacher is simply too busy or has to watch the other students at Hogsmeade. Now go on to your next lesson, otherwise you'll be late. Oh and Potter, don't tell anyone about this arrangement, otherwise there won't be another one like it." Professor McGonagall warned as he left her classroom.

Harry dwelled over this as he was walking on to his next lesson, Charms. Fortunately, it's so noisy in there that nobody can make out what anyone else is talking about. Today they're working on silencing charms, and with all the pigs and roosters you could barely here your friends right next to you. Harry told Hermione and Ron what McGonagall had said, and he was not at all surprised by their reactions.

Ron as usual worried about anything that had to do with Snape. "But Harry, he couldn't possibly go with you to Hogsmeade; that would be torture."

"What do you mean 'he couldn't possibly go with _you_'? I thought we were all going to go to Hogsmeade together." Harry asked

"Oh yeah, sorry about that mate. I just can't imagine that the time we're supposed to have to get away from teachers, we can't. Well you can't, Harry. But don't worry we'll stick with you, even if it Snape." Ron apologized reluctantly and plastered a false grin on his face.

"Of course, Harry. This is a great idea. I mean Dumbledore's sure to let you go, and you'll be safe the whole time. Besides, I heard that Snape just gave out six detentions last lesson, apparently someone left a dung bomb in his drawer and it exploded. And I'm pretty sure he set the detentions for Halloween." Hermione told them happily. "Also, I'm sure he wouldn't want to be your 'nanny', and he'd make sure to get out of it." She added when she saw doubt on their faces.

Harry feeling much better than before left class to put his books away and head down to the Great Hall for dinner. He might actually get to go to Hogsmeade on Halloween. He'll go to Zonko's, Honey Duke's, The Three Broomsticks, and he'll visit the most haunted building in Britain, the Shrieking Shack. It's going to be a great Halloween; that is if Dumbledore says yes.


	2. Permission

This is the next chapter to the Harry's Hogsmeade Trip (obviously). Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'm doing my best to keep the stories coming regularly; right now I have a lot of time so I'll just write a lot now. Don't mind my babbling.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that you recognize, I just wanted to point that out.

* * *

Harry spent the next four days wondering if he was even going to get to go to Hogsmeade. Surely, it couldn't take Dumbledore that long to make a decision about this. But then again he must have a lot more important things to do than grant a 3rd year permission to go to Hogsmeade with a teacher. This is how Harry spent his few nights before Halloween; pacing in front of the hearth in the Gryffindor common room. At last, on the 29th of October, 2 days before the Hogsmeade trip, Professor McGonagall sent Harry a letter telling him to meet her in her office at 8 PM sharp, that night.

At 7:50, Harry left the common room to make his way down the cold and dark corridor to Professor McGonagall's office. As he arrived, he noticed Peeves unscrewing the hinges of the chandelier waiting for the next unfortunate victim to cross his path. He decided to leave Peeves to it.

As Harry was about to knock on the door, he heard shouts from inside the room. Very carefully and silently he pressed his ear against the door. "You can't be serious Headmaster?" Professor Severus Snape yelled, hearing for the first time the news of Harry's Hogsmeade idea. "I don't have time, Headmaster", he said in a slightly calmer voice "I have detentions to supervise and ingredients to gather. There must be some other teacher!"

"Of course there is, Severus. Minerva may also accompany Harry, but nothing is decided yet. I haven't even announced that Harry is going. Minerva, would you be so kind as to let Harry in? He's rightoutside" Dumbledore said kindly. Harry, who was eavesdropping with his ear jammed against the door, jumped back in shock. As the door opened, Harry saw McGonagall looking down at him with the weirdest expression on her face; he could have sworn she seemed amused.

Harry had only been in Professor McGonagall's office one time before, last year when he and Ron had arrived at school in Ron's dads' car. It had looked very comforting after he received the news that he was not expelled from Hogwarts. It looks much the same as it did before. There are a few more things now than there were, such as the House Cup award from the two previous years sitting on her desk. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the chair behind the desk and Professor Snape was leaning against the wall with the deepest loathing in his eyes.

"Hello, Harry." Professor Dumbledore greeted happily. "So nice of you to join us. Please sit down." He added pointing to a high-backed-chair off to the side, so everyone had a clear view of him. "Now, I must say that your idea is rather unusual," Harry held his breath waiting for the answer that meant he wasn't allowed to go "Which is why I have decided to let you go." Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Now the only question is who is going to accompany you?"

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and then at Professor Snape. He wouldn't really have picked either one. Professor McGonagall is very strict and probably won't allow him to go anywhere except to historical places. But then again Professor Snape is the meanest teacher at Hogwarts and hates Harry worst of all.

"Well, Harry? Since this was your idea, who do you choose?" Dumbledore said too kindly it was suspicious. It seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so because both Snape and McGonagall turned to look at him.

"Umm. I don't know." Harry replied lamely.

"Come now, Harry. We both know who you would pick and I'm sure that Professor Snape wouldn't mind one bit that you picked Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore replied as a matter of fact. How did he know? Harry wondered. Can he read minds? Is there a way to know if someone is lying by looking into their thoughts?

"So it's settled then," the Headmaster's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. "In 2 days, Harry will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade under the supervision of Professor McGonagall. Harry, you must obey Professor McGonagall at all times, is that understood?" Harry nodded and the Headmaster smiled. "Good, now I know you have homework to be getting to, so I will see you later, Harry."

Knowing that he was dismissed he hurried from the room with a mumbled thanks. Sprinting through the corridors, Harry made it to the Fat Lady's portrait in mere minutes. Giving her the password he hurriedly climbed through and looked to see if Hermione and Ron were there.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called him over. "How did it go? Have you got permission? Oh please say yes. They ought to; it's a very brilliant idea. Maybe we can present your idea to the Ministry of Magic, I'm sure they'll listen. Or maybe…"

"Hermione, shut up!" Ron said angrily as he covered Hermione's mouth with his hand, so she couldn't talk anymore. Only when he was sure she quit talking did he let go. "So, mate. How'd it go?"

Acting rather calm despite the circumstances, "I can go to Hogsmeade with Professor McGonagall," was all Harry said before heading up to his dormitory to gather his books and homework.


End file.
